deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Link vs Percy Jackson/@comment-25603146-20150909120555/@comment-3463132-20150910015456
"Strength to move mountains" A one-off statement on a website and is never shown in the slightest and so holds no weight whatsoever in debate. How large was the mountain? How far can Link move it? How quickly? Does he push anything out of the way? Why would he not go through the mountain? All these questions and zero answers- so no, that should not be counted for any reason because literally no information is given about it. "Mach 1300+" What is it with people around here and powerscaling wrongly? Just because someone made a calc doesn't mean it's automatically right. Firstly, the man comes down as a bolt of lightning- that doesn't mean everytime he moves he is moving at the speed of lightning. Secondly, Link doesn't move that fast at any point in the game- reaction time doesn't mean combat speed no matter how you slice it. Thirdly, and this is probably the biggest problem, it quite clearly isn't lightning because in the very next scene real yellow lightning is in the background- since his lightning is blue we have zero reasons to believe it works like real lightning. "Versatility and attack variety" I was specifically going for his sword skills in this one- not his overall equipment sine he can't use all of it in battle. "Hundreds if not thousands of years of combat experience" But he's never in those "thousands of years" fought anyone like Percy, so it doesn't really help him. "A kajillion hax" Alright, I'm not gonna sit here and go over every hax and how Percy deals with it- that's up to Riou and Aqua. But Percy actually resists time magic when he faces Cronos, it won't work on him. And the armor IS a NLF- but Percy's best way of killing Link is with a couple hundred thousand tons of water, his magic armor doesn't help with that. Link has never used the complete triforce in battle, it isn't his. And most of that does nothing if Percy just sits in the water since that makes him resistant to all magic. " this is a clearly quantifiable feat that generated kinetic energy" Um- no it isn't and didn't? If everyone on that planet didn't die when he did that it in no way generated kinetic energy enough to turn the earth. Why does magic suddenly use physics to get its job done? "Please don't downplay Legend of Zelda" I act the same towards every character, people crying that I pick on Zelda have no base to stand on. And I'm one of the people who does those calcs, so I don't hold with this powerscaling nonsense. " if you still think Percy wins, better start posting some mad feats" Do I get to powerscale in silly ways like the LoZ fans do? Cool- Percy fights and defeats Gods and Titans in his universe- Gods can pick up mountains and affect all the stars with their will- Percy is solar system level.